Why Aren't We Friends Anymore?
by sandinbetweentoes
Summary: Cammie and Zach used to be best friends until high school drama got in the way of their relationship. Now that they have graduated high school, they are going to the same college. Will they become friends again? Or will they continue to hate eachother?
1. Move In Day

**Hey so this is the sequel to Just Friend or More? But if you didn't read it and don't feel like reading 31 chapters of it, I think you'll be able to figure out what's going on. But here's the gist of things: Zach and Cammie were best friends, but then their relationship got complicated when they kissed. Cammie stopped talking to Zach afterwards, and rumors started to be spread at school, causing the pair to hate each other. Now, they have graduated and are going to the same school. Zach is a start quarterback on scholarship.**

**To all my readers of Just Friends or More?: Thank you for reading my story and following me to this one. I promise there will be Zammie, you just have to be patient. Also, if you are read First Operative, I am putting it on Hiatus because I don't really feel like dealing with that plot because it's kind of more reserved than I normally write. BUT I will go back to writing it once I wrap the story around my head.**

**Zach's POV **

Today is August 18th. Classes start next week. Today is move in day. I have already been here since the beginning of July for football, so I am already moved in. So is everybody else on my football team. My roommate, Austin, and I are chilling in our dorm listening to the radio play "We Can't Stop" for the fourth time in the past hour. It's a catchy song, but there's only so many times you can listen to it before you want to chuck your very expensive stereo system that the school gave you (perks of being a division 1 athlete) across the room.

"I'm so bored man." I say to Austin as I throw a ball against the wall.

"Same...what are we going to do?" We sit in silence for awhile, "Where's Riley?"

Riley was a wide receiver and he always knew how to have a good time, "I think he's helping his girlfriend move in."

"It's move in day?" Austin bolts up, "Let's go check out the new scenery."

By scenery he means girls. "I'm down."

I screw on some shoes and follow Austin out the door. As Austin and I leave the athletic dorms and walk around the main part of campus, we receive a lot of appreciative looks from girls. Not to be weird or anything, but Austin is a good looking guy. He has blonde hair and green eyes that are similar to mine. From the two months that I have known Austin, I have come to find that he is a hard core player. Not that I'm judging, but he pulls, and it does get annoying when you want to go to sleep in the comfort of your own dorm room after a late night and find a towel on the door knob; a signal that means "Do Not Come in, I am hooking up with a girl."

Austin doesn't really like what he sees on the streets so he leads me towards the coed dorms.

"Can you hold the door please?" A motherly voice asks just as we are about to enter the building.

Austin holds open the door and I step to the side.

"Thank you!" The mother says.

"Ms. Morgan?" I ask shocked to see her.

"Zach!" She smiles widely, "Are you living in this dorm too?"

"No, I'm in the athletic dorms, let me take those off your hands." I grab the boxes from her arms and begin following her up the stairs.

"Is Cammie staying in these dorms?" I ask stupidly.

"Yeah, she's actually in the room right now trying to move stuff around."

Austin awkwardly follows behind us as Ms. Morgan stops in front of a door. I didn't really want Austin to meet Cammie, but I guess he was going to now.

"Here we are." She smiles as she opens the door, "Cammie I ran into Zach downstairs!"

Cammie is laying on the floor trying to push a bed towards the wall with her legs. I see her face flash an emotion of disgust as she hears her moms words but quickly puts a sweet smile on her face, "Perfect! Now we have some muscle to move this bed!"

I smile, but I know that Cammie has not forgiven me. We haven't talked since Grad Night. All of the drama from last year never got resolved. I did find out that the so called rumors that Cammie spread weren't actually spread by Cammie, but by my ex-grilfriend Beth. Beth admitted this to me when she was drunk at a party in June, she also said that she did it to keep Cammie away. But even after I found out, I never had the opportunity to talk to Cammie. And I was embarrassed that I fell into Beth's trap; I didn't want to admit my foolishness to Cammie but I am going to try my damn hardest to become her friend again.

I turn and look at Austin and find him checking Cammie out with a look of appreciation on his face. Oh no. "Hi Cammie, I'm Austin, Zach's roommate."

"You poor thing." Cammie makes it seem like she's joking, but I can see in her eyes that she's serious.

"He's not that bad..." Austin jokes.

Suddenly Ms. Morgan's phone buzzes and she looks down at it and sighs, "Cammie, I need to make a call to the office, it might take a while...Zach can you keep Cammie company?"

"No problem Ms. Morgan," I look into Cammie's eyes, "I'll take good care of her." I directed the last comment to Cammie. Judging from the look in her eyes, I could tell that she wasn't as easy to win over as her mother was.

Ms. Morgan hurries quickly out of the room.

Austin claps his hands together, "So how much left is there?"

"I think that we got it all." Cammie smiles.

"Man I'm hungry." Austin says.

"You're always hungry, man." I say as I throw a pink pillow at him. Austin ate everything that was in sight. I gave up having a stocked fridge in our room the fourth day of living with Austin.

"I'm a big boy!" Austin pats his stomach, "So what do you say Cammie? Want to go get a bite to eat?"

Cammie bites her lip and thinks for a moment, "Yeah! That sounds good!" Cammie grabs her purse and key and we start to walk down stairs and out of the dorm.

We settle on a pizzeria in the middle of downtown. We decide to split a pizza with everything on it. As we wait for our food, I am forced to watch Austin flirt with Cammie. And the worst part about it, is that I have to watch Cammie flirt back. I want to warn her that Austin is a player, but I haven't gotten the opportunity to, since Austin hasn't left Cammie alone.

"Be right back, I need to use the bathroom." Austin says. Cammie nods and smiles.

We watch Austin walk off. Now would be the time for me to talk to Cammie, "Cammie, you need to be careful about Nick..." I begin, but then I see Cammie's eyes flash with fury.

"Zachary..." She begins in a fake sweet voice, "I don't think you have any authority to tell what I can and can't do considering our little history."

My heart pangs again. I deserve this treatment, "I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I think I can look out for myself."

We sit in an awkward silence until Austin comes back. I love Austin, but if he breaks Cammie's heart, he will not want to be sleeping in the same room as me. I sit there seething as Cammie flirts even harder than before with Austin. Austin is eating up every bit of it.

"So Cammie, the football house is having a party tonight," If Austin invites Cammie, I will never talk to him again. Okay, I probably will. The football house is a house where a bunch of the football upperclassmen live, "And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Yeah sure!" Cammie smiles sweetly, "I'd love too."

"And it's sports themed, so wear a costume." The football guys made it a costume themed party, because they knew it would encourage girls to wear even sluttier outfits than normal. I thought this plan was ingenious until Cammie became one of the possible girls that would wear a slutty outfit.

I shoot Austin a death glare.

"What man?" Austin asks.

"Nothing." We pay for the pizza and walk Cammie to her dorm. Then we walk back to ours. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Football House Party

**I want to do this story mostly in Zach's POV. And also, I accidently keep calling Austin Nick, but hopefully I didn't here. Some things about Austin: I kind of picture him looking like Austin Ames from a Cinderella Story (Chad Michael Murray). Also I am working on another story that is about Cammie going to summer camp and meeting Zach (it has nothing to do with this story).**

**Cammie's POV **

"There is no way I am wearing that!" I shriek to Macey on the laptop. We are skyping and somehow she pulled an outfit together for me for the party...but it's slutty. The outfit is a Patriots Jersey with red sparkly spandex. This outfit wouldn't be so bad, but Macey wants me to wear it without an undershirt and a major hot pink push-up bra. The shirt is see through.

"It's fine Cammie! It's a costume party!" Macey says, "And you better wear it after we spent the last hour making it up!"

"Okay...but I am wearing an undershirt."

"No you are not Cameron Morgan! If you do I will hunt you down! Do not under estimate my abilities."

"Fine Macey." I say, legitimately scared.

Just as I hang up the call with Macey, my roommate Lauren walks in. After getting to know her earlier this morning when I was first moving in, I came to the conclusion that she was nice, but distant, and that she was planning on rushing for a sorority. I don't think I am going to, since I already have sisters at home (Macey, Liz, and Bex) and I like to have my own space and schedule.

"Party tonight," I say to Lauren as I'm laying on my bed.

"Really?! Where?"

"Football House."

Lauren looks at me with her jaw dropped, "You got invited to a Football House party?"

I nod, "Want to come?"

"Yes!"

"Okay we're leaving in 2 hours."

**Zach's POV **

"Freshman, go clean the first floor bathrooms," Brad, an upperclassman, orders me.

I was shocked that I was being treated like a lowly freshman. I mean, come on, it's obvious during practice that I'm going to be the starting quaterback. But, I just bite my tongue and do what he says. That was what I was until I opened the door to one of the bathrooms and realized how disgustingly dirty they were.

"Are you fucking kidding me Brad?" I yell at him as I slam the door to the bathroom.

"Chill out freshman! And no, I am not kidding you." Brad sucks, "Do as I say, Law of the Jungle."

I glare at him and walk away looking for Austin. I think he earned himself bathroom duty for talking to Cammie today, "Austin!"

"What?" Austin asks with an eye of suspicion when I find him on the couch.

"Brad wants you to clean the bathrooms."

"Again?! I did it last week!" Austin gets up anyways to go do it.

I smirk.

"Nicely played, Goode." Phil, another upperclassman, says as I sit down on the couch.

We sit on the couch watching a Patriots game until Ryan walks in exasperated at us. Ryan acts like a mom to the team, "Guys! The party is about to start in 20 minutes and the house is a mess! I don't know about you but I want to get laid tonight, and how is that going to happen when everybody leaves because our house is disgusting?"

"I'll go greet people." I shrug and walk away before I am assigned any chores.

"Me too," Phil jogs behind me.

We see Austin out front pacing.

"Dude...what are you so nervous about?"Phil asks.

"Nothing." Austin sits down.

"Want to talk about it?" Phil asks. He mockingly puts his arm around his should, "You can tell me anything bro."

"I'm just nervous about a girl coming to the party."

He better be talking about Cammie. But he better not be either. He better not get involved with Cammie. But then again he better not break her heart, "Is it Cammie?"

"Yeah..."

The three of us sit in awkward silence until people start arriving to the party. They all look like upperclassmen and invite themselves in before I can welcome them. The football guys were right about the costumes, it's only been 10 minutes since the party has started and I have already seen 6 slutty referees, 4 slutty cheerleaders, and some girl wearing a slutty outfit that had nothing to do with sports, but she justified it by putting on game paint. I would be enjoying the scenery, but I am worried about what Cammie will show up as. Cammie is the farthest thing from a slut, but I know the Macey McHenry embraces dressing like one and Cammie does whatever Macey says.

"There she is!" Austin says excited as he jumps over the porch railing to meet Cammie.

I sit there watching them; irritated that Austin never even asked me if it was okay for him to start hanging out with Cammie. Cammie looked super hot and many guys noticed her as she walked towards the house with Austin. Even though she was wearing a revealing outfit, somehow her pretty face made it seem like it wasn't slutty.

Cammie and Austin walk by me without saying anything. Douche. I find myself sitting there deep in thought about Cammie until a voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "Oh no...it's never good when a football player thinks."

I look up and see a girl wearing slutty clothes smiling at me, "My name is Ashley."

"Zach." I shake her hand and stand up, "What grade are you in?"

"Junior, what about you?"

"Freshman."

She cringes, "I'm going to ignore that considering that you're really hot."

I smirk, "Let's go get some beer."

We enter the house and walk over to the keg. The house is filled with people going crazy. Somebody grabbed a mattress from someone's room and is now sliding down the stairs. As we walk deeper into the house, I see Phil frantically scrubbing the carpet and Brad spilling beer all over the place.

After grabbing beers, Ashley and I walk outside and sit in chairs next to the dance floor. People are really getting down on the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Ashley asks grabbing my hand and leading me to the dance floor without waiting for an answer. We start to grind and I was enjoying it until I see Cammie and Austin dancing the same way. Ashley notices my sudden stillness behind her, "What's wrong Zach?"

"Nothing." I watch as Cammie and Austin continue to dance, the provocativeness of it increasing over time. Suddenly Cammie and Austin are making out. This can't do. I "accidentally" bump them. Cammie shoots me a death glare and storms off.

"What's your deal man?" Austin asks.

"Don't mess with Cammie, or else."

"Or else what?" Austin challenges.

"Come on Zach," Ashley says pulling me away.

"Or else you'll be sorry."


	3. Zachy

**I kind of hate this story right now. I feel like it's going nowhere, but hopefully I changed the direction in this chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas. I am having severe writers block.**

"Dude what was your deal tonight?" Austin asks as he walks into our room at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"You and Cammie." I grit my teeth, "And the fact that you're just getting home now, who do you think you are playing my friend?"

"Woah...calm down!" Austin raises his hands in surrender, "All we did was talk...and from what I heard you've been playing her all along."

I bult up in my bed, "You guys talked about me?"

"Yeah, but only for a little bit."

"Whatever man I still don't want you seeing her."

"Well I don't want you dictating who I can and can't see."

"You just want to be with her because I don't want you to."

Austin shrugs, "Maybe."

Some friend.

"Why do you care anyways? Do you like her or something?"

I shrug. I wasn't allowing myself to ask that question, our relationship was too complicated and the only thing I should be focusing on is becoming friends with Cammie again, not getting in her pants.

"Well, I'm going out with her tonight, so you better get over your little tiff soon." Austin says as he goes to his bed to sleep.

"I'm coming to," I smirk, "Double date!"

* * *

This day will be remembered for the rest of our lives. I, Zachary Goode, did not get a date for tonight. I tried, but apparently calling girls with a 30 minute notice is too short of a notice. Girls. But my friend Connor agreed to come with me. He's my closest friend that I've met here. He also plays football.

Austin bursts out laughing as Connor enters into our room, "You guys have finally turned gay for eachother?"

"Shut up." I say as I lead us out of the dorms.

"Where are we going today, Zachy?" Connor asks, enjoying being my date too much.

"Olive Garden." Austin answers for me. I could have answered myself. That little turd. What? Now he's going to steal my date too? Well not my date...but you know what I mean.

Once we get to Cammie's door, Austin knocks on it and Cammie emerges looking stunning. Cammie was always gorgeous but now that she has gotten older and is in college she has gotten this breath taking look about her. She smiles brightly at Austin and I find myself wishing that she was smiling like that at me. She even looks gorgeous when she turns and glares at me, "What are you doing here?"

i struggle for words still lost in day dreaming about Cammie being my date.

"He's taking me on a date!" Connor exclaims as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

I shrug him off and clear my throat, "I heard Olive Garden and got a strong craving for breakfast."

"Or you heard Cammie and had a strong urge to ruin her date." Cammie says coldy as she begins to lead us down the stairs.

My heart drops as her harsh tone, "Ouch Cammie." I say "pretending" to be hurt as I pat my heart, "That hurts."

"You'll live." Cammie says as she cuddles into Austin's arm.

* * *

"I am so full." I groan patting my stomach.

"We've only had appetizers, honey." Connor continues to play the role as my date. I might just throw up.

"Breadsticks..." I groan. I had at least ten of them. But they were a gift from God. How could I turn them down?

"I told you not to eat all of them baby." Connor says in a high pitched voice.

"Okay, seriously stop." Connor was trying to annoy me.

"Don't take you anger out on me!" Connor fakes hurt.

Austin cracks up, "Uh oh...trouble for the honey mooners!"

I gag, "We are never talking about this again."

Even Cammie giggles a little from her spot cuddled up next to Austin. I don't know what makes me more sick, Connor's act of being my date or Cammie and Austin's PDA. They weren't making out, but still the way they were cuddled next to eachother and how they would whisper to eachother and giggle made me sick.

"Oh we are so talking about this!" Austin laughs.

The food comes. I ordered the fettuccine alfredo. I struggle to make more room in my stomach, but I still manage to eat the entire thing.

"You're eating habits repulse and amaze me at the same time." Cammie suddenly says and smiles at me.

My heart leaps, it was the first time she had actually said something normal to me, "Me too." I smile.

But then Cammie's eyes flash realization that she just said something remotely nice to me and she goes back to glaring at me. It was worth it.

* * *

"Let's take a walk through the park, baby." Connor says as he tries to grab my hand. Austin laughs.

"No, fuck off Connor. You can drop the act now."

"Geeze, man, what's your deal." Connor laughs as well.

Cammie is my deal. I have been thinking about Cammie's smile the entire time.

"So, Austin, how do you Cammie?" Connor asks.

"She's cool." Austin says, his face shows that he feels awkward talking about it with me here.

They begin to talk about football, but I continue to think about Cammie. Her comment today gave me hope. It showed me that she still reflected on all of the good times that we had. I needed to respond quickly before she put up an even stronger wall up between us.

"You know what guys? I need to go do something, see you later!" I say and run off down the path that we just took. Even though I felt like I was going to throw up after eating all that food but I quickened my pace. I was determined to talk to Cammie and win her back. No more passive Goode, I am willing to do whatever it takes to become her friend again.


	4. I'm Sorry

**I spent and hour and a half on this chapter but I didn't proofread so please excuse any errors. Also I would like to give a shout out to midgetofoz for writing the sweetest review ever! Seriously, she inspired me to really try to capture the drama in this chapter. You should totally check out her story It's What I Do it's pretty good :)**

"Cammie! Cammie!" I huff and puff as I knock on Cammie's door. You'd think being a division one athlete would get me in shape, but here I am dying.

After about 2 minutes, okay maybe only 47 seconds, I try to barge into her room but the door is locker.

I rattle the door, "Cammie open up!"

"What's all the noise out here?" A pissed off girl says coming out of the RA's room.

"I need to talk to Cammie." I explain, she must be the RA.

"They went to a party."

"What? Which one?" I feel desperate. I can't take not being friends with Cammie anymore.

"I think it was the ZBZ's slash PIK's recruitment night mixer; Lauren was asking me about it earlier." That was a Greek Party. Cammie never wanted to be a Greek.

"Okay thank you!" I say and run out the dorms. This running is killing me.

By the time I get to the party I am sweating.

"Hey Man!" Brad says as he and the other football players spot me.

I just wave them off. I am on a mission.

As I search the party, I try to figure out what I am going to say to Cammie. All I can think of saying is that I am sorry and it sucks not being her friend.

I find Cammie in a corner alone people watching. Despite her beauty, nobody notices her.

"Cammie!" I shout as soon as I come into hearing distance.

She glares at me and starts to walk away. I run and grab her hand, "I need to talk to you."

"Why, Zachary? Are you sure your reputation won't be ruined if your seen with a dyke?" She says harshly.

I grimace. I regret spreading those rumors. Cammie takes the opportunity of me being distracted to run away.

"Cammie! Wait!" I yell desperately behind her as I try to catch up, "What will it take for you to talk to me?"

"I **_won't _**talk to you Zachary."

"OHHHH," The crowd roars. Apparently we have an audience.

"You should challenge her to beer pong!" A random guy in the back suggests.

Cammie would never take me up on that offer, but then again she is stubborn and prideful. Time to become manipulative Zachary Goode, "No man! She'll never do that, she knows she'll lose!" I shout back to the guy.

Just as I predicted, Cammie freezes and turns around, "I would own you in beer pong." She says acidly.

"Prove it," I smirk and follow her to the table. The crowd cheers and follows her too.

I let Cammie start, but she misses the first shot. I smirk, once Goode starts Goode can't be stopped. I sink the first shot. And the second. And the third.

"Heatin up," I say as I sink the second to last shot.

I see a flash of embarrassment in Cammie's eyes. My heart pangs, I don't want to embarrass Cammie. I want to talk to her, but I don't want it to be forced like this. I purposely miss the last shot.

The crowd groans. Cammie misses her shot too. So I miss mine as well. She misses the next one too. Man, she sucks. Why did she agree to do this? After her missing the fifth shot in a row, I decide to end this. I sink the last cup.

"You suck at beer pong," I chuckle.

"I've never played before..." Cammie says embarassed.

"I'll have to help you sometime," But then I remember we aren't friends anymore, "Cammie, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to."

She smiles brightly, "Okay then I won't." She quickly spins on her heel and walks the other direction. That is not how I pictured this going. Why does she have to be so damn stubborn? I grit my teeth as I contemplate what to do next.

I didn't feel like being at a party right now, but something in my gut was telling me to stay. After way too many girls come over to me and try to talk to me, I decide to go in the backyard and climb a tree. From the tree, I have a perfect view of the party. And Cammie.

I watch her as she sits next to the fire place roasting a marshmellow. A guy comes up to her. I don't like his body language, but I continue to watch. He slides next to her on the bench, practically making her sit on his lap.

I read Cammie's lips and see that she is telling the guy to leave her alone. But he doesn't listen. Instead he grabs her but and pulls her onto his lap and starts to kiss her forcefully.

Cammie's hands try to get him off of her, but he's too strong.

Infuriated, I rip off a branch from the tree and run over to the her. I wake on the shoulder making sure that I don't hit Cammie.

"What the hell man?" He sounds outraged as he stand up, making Cammie fall to the ground.

"Keep your hands to yourself." I say with venom. I want to kill this guy.

"NO." He grabs Cammie, "Let's finish this upstairs."

She squeaks in fear.

"Get your hands off her."

"What are you going to do about it?" He says as he steps forward.

"I'll kill you." I say simply as I swing the branch back.

"Zach! Stop!" Cammie looks scared, "Let's just go." She grabs my hand.

"No Cammie!" I shout, "This guy needs to pay!"

"You'll go to jail!" She screams and then softens, "Please Zach."

I drop the branch and let Cammie drag me out of the party. We walk in silence until we are halfway to her dorm.

"Thanks Zach." Cammie says as she looks ahead.

"Who was that asshole?" I say still angry at the situation.

"I...I don't know." She says sadly.

"Cammie you could have been raped." I become sick at the thought and yell, "You need to be more careful!"

"Why do you care Zach?" She yells back, "I mean...you've practically raped me with your rumors. Do you know how much crap I got all year because of your rumors? I have been depressed for month because of you!"

My heart stops as I realize how shitty of a friend I was, "Cammie...I didn't know..I'm sorry." My voice cracks.

"Fuck you Zach." Cammie keeps walking as I stand there.

"Wait Cammie!" I run up to her and grab her arm, "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to do anything with you."

"Cammie, please I'm sorry...It was all a misunderstanding...Beth manipulated me."

Cammie's eyes flash anger, "YOU'RE GOING TO BLAME A GIRL FOR YOUR ACTIONS?"

I knew it wasn't a good idea to bring Beth up, "Please, I'm sorry Cammie."

Cammie hiccups as she begins to cry, "Things will never be the same Zach."

"I know Cammie."

And for the first time in over a year, Cammie hugs me.

**Sorry for the little rape analogy, but it was the only way I could figure out how to express how much pain Zach inflicted on Cammie. Please review and check out my other stories!**


	5. COD, Omelettes, and a Walk in the Park

**Sorry this chapter is super short (just like my other updates in my other stories) I just felt where I stopped was where I was supposed to stop. Be sure to check out my other two stories First Daughter and Camp Confidential. I'm starting to get my inspiration from watching the show Greek. Connor is kind of inspired by Cappie. All of your reviews have been so sweet! They seriously make my day brighter, which is why I keep writing.**

Cammie and I didn't talk on our way to her dorm after our hug. But, I knew we were going to be okay. Cammie's face reflected that she was deep in thought. I was busy thinking as well, occupied by what activities I was going to plan to do with Cammie now that we are friends again.

"Good Night Cammie," I smile at her as we approach her door.

"Night Zach." She smiles back and gives me a hug.

"Clear your schedule for tomorrow, because I have something big planned for us!"

Cammie's smile disappears, "Oh um... I already have something planned."

My heart sinks. I really want to hang out with her. "Why can't you just clear it?"

"Zach, I'm not going to rearrange my life just because I've started talking to you again," She snaps.

"Oh...well good night Cammie." I say not wanting to get into an argument. I start to walk away.

"Wait Zach..." She says quietly from her door. She sighs, "I don't really have anything planned for tomorrow. I guess I just didn't really want to hang out with you, you know it just that you hurt me and I need time to wrap my mind around that we are actually talking."

I guess I got a little bit ahead of myself. Cammie's not ready for how things used to be. I need to understand that. I force a smile, "Yeah...I totally understand."

I sadly walk away and I hear Cammie close the door slowly behind me. I not only hurt Cammie, but I hurt myself. I punch a wall in frustration. I just want things to be the way they were before. I wander around campus too upset to go back to my dorm and deal with Austin. I find myself at Connor's door.

He opens the door groggily. "Booty Call?" He smirks.

I am seriously wondering if he's gay, "I just can't deal with Austin right now. Or sleep."

"Yeah yeah yeah that's what they all say. Just let me prep." He winks and closes the door. I begin to feel worried. Prep for what? Just as I am about to walk away in disgust Connor opens the door and let's me in. His 70 inch TV that takes up basically his entire dorm room is on with the COD main screen on.

"Let's go kill some bitches." He says as he hand me a controller and I take a seat in a leather chair.

* * *

"Zach." Connor hisses, "Wake up, we have morning practice."

Fuck. I forgot all about practice. Connor and I stayed up all night playing video games. Luckily, all of my stuff is in the locker room so all I have to do is roll out of bed (or should I say leather chair) and get to practice.

"I made omelettes," Connor says and then I realize he is wearing an apron that a housewife would normally wear. And Cammie thought I was weird.

I chuckle, "You're the best Connor."

"You know it."

Connor and I get to the locker room the same time as everybody else. We're both exhausted, but at least we're not hung over like half the team (cough Brad Austin cough). Once practice is over Connor and I go for a stroll in the park.

"So tell me about your troubles." Connor says imitating a therapist.

I tell him the whole story. When I tell him about the rumors I spread he slaps my face and shouts, "You Jerk!" But he continues to listen to my whole story.

"Like Cammie said Zach, she just needs time." Connor says soothingly. It's not what I wanted to hear but I know he's right.

"But, it's been over a year!" I exclaim.

"It's been over a year since the incident, it's been less than 24 hours since the apology." Connor should become a therapist. Or the next Dr. Phil. This is why he's my best friend (besides Cammie). He can be fun and stupid but underneath it all he is smart and caring.

I groan.

"Just give her time Zach. She'll come to you. In the mean time you need to clear her out of you head, because your passes sucked today."

Connor and I start talking about football and actually look like tow normal guys in the park. Well, as normal as two guys strolling in a park together can look.


	6. Class

**Oh my goodness! I accidentally posted this on Just Friends or More? I'm sorry! How embarrassing...**

**Kind of a transition/builder chapter. I need some advice on how to make it less dialogue, because I don't think good writers use as much dialogue as I do (I blame it on video production script writing). Sorry for such a late update, I was on vacation and I've been really lazy.**

** Anyways, I was wondering, who did you guys picture as Zach Goode when you first read the book? Before you had any influences from fandom of what he look liked? I'm not exactly sure who I pictured, but I think it was a mixture of Zac Efron and maybe Daren Kagasav, but with most of the traits of Zac Efron (I think it's cuz of the name, I totally ignored the physical traits Ally gave for Zach). **

**Cammie's POV**

"What do you mean you talked to that bloody good for nothing poor excuse of a dou-" Bex practically yells.

"That's so sweet he saved you!" Liz gushes, interrupting Bex.

"Cammie, please tell me you are not going to cave." Macey eyes flare. I have just got done giving them the breakdown of the events that have occurred between me and Zach via Skype, "You need him to realize how much of a bonehead he is before you let him back into your life, he needs to learn that your not going to put up with his shit anymore."

"Macey he made a mistake."

"Cameron, do I need to remind you of freshman year, what about sophomore getaway? When he used you to hook up with your cabin leader?"

"Macey, I was just being his wingman."

"Cammie don't you lie to me, I was there. I saw your face; do I need to remind you of how he basically cheated on every vocab test by copying your answers and when he got caught _**you**_were the once who got a Saturday school?"

Macey made these events seem really bad, but I mean it was high school, people do stupid stuff like that all the time. Zach always had my back.

"But he apologized isn't that good enough?" Liz has always been fan of Zach's, I think they bonded when they were in the same pre-cal honors class. Liz's comment made me feel guilty. Zach has always been my best friend, why couldn't I just move on?

"Boys have learned to fake apologies like pros at a very young age," Macey says expertly.

"Grant can't lie for his life." Bex chuckles.

"That's what _**you**_think."

"What do you mean Macey? I think I know my boyfriend pretty well, in fact I think I know boys pretty well." Bex sounds pissed.

The two start to get into a argument about who knew boys better. (Don't tell Bex or else she'll kill me, but Macey definitely had her well beat in that department.)

**Pros of Being on Skype when Your Two Stubborn Best Friends Are Arguing:**

**1. You can turn the volume down so that you don't have to listen to them yelling.**

**2. You can discreetly walk away from the computer to go get ice cream.**

**3. You can open a new tab to start reading those overly long syllabus's that every college professor hands out.**

**Cons of Being on Skype when Your Two Stubborn Best Friends Are Arguing:**

**1. Your new room mate sends you annoyed glares when she wakes up because of the yelling because you did not turn the volume down soon enough.**

**2. When you return to the computer with ice cream in your hand, Macey gives you a very judgmental look.**

**3. You become overwhelmed by the amount of requirements for your classes, but you cannot do anything about it because your friends would kill you if you got off Skype.**

"Guys, I have to go..." I cut into their little tiff, "I have to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Cammie we're not done discussing your approach on Zach's apology!" Macey groans.

"I think I'm just going to focus on school this year." Sure, I'll be nice to Zach, but I want to just focus on myself. Things will be awkward between me and Zach.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you better have a social life outside of school." Bex eyes are filled with terror, "You need to meet people-"

"Maybe even a hubby," Macey winks as she interupts Bex.

"Well I gotta go bye!" I don't wait for a response as I hang up the call.

* * *

"...strive to work on your papers and study for tests earlier than the night before..." My US History teacher drones on. I sigh and look around the room. I recognize at least 8 guys from the football house party here. I hope they don't recognize me. One of them keep looking at me, I think his name is Connor, Austin is sitting next to him. I haven't talked to Austin for a while. I shoot him a smile when I make eye contact with him. He smiles back.

Finally, the hour is up. As I begin to walk out Austin calls my name, "Hey Cammie, wait up!"

I stop and watch as Austin approaches me with Connor.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much, what about you?" Austin replies as Connor not so discreetly elbows him in the ribs, "Ow man! This is Connor, Connor this is Cammie."

"Nice to meet you Connor!"

"Nice to meet you too Cammie, I've heard so much about you," I shift my eyes curiously to Austin, "from Zach."

"Oh, yeah, we went to school together." I say awkwardly.

Connor raises his eyebrow as if he knows there is more to it.

Austin clears his throat, "Well anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to partners with me, Brad, and Riley for the group project. Connor refuses to be our partners because he's a di-"

"I refuse to be your partners because you guys don't do jack shit!" Connor exclaims.

I laugh. I can't say no, I mean I don't know anyone else in the class, "Sure Austin, I'd love to be your partner."


	7. Princess Ariel

**Zach's POV**

After a long run around the campus, I head straight to the dorm shower room. I accidentally (okay, not accidentally) ran into the sprinklers on my run, so now I feel all sticky. Zachary Goode is never sticky. I didn't even bother going to my room before, knowing that some idiot would have left there shampoo and soap in the showers and I left my towel on the bench last night. If somebody stole it, I'd just steal somebody else's. I'm kind of a towel stealing ninja now.

The only issue is that there is only one towel in the deserted bathroom and it looks like it's a kid towel. It has Ariel on it and it has the word's "Kiss the Girl" written in bubbles. I groan as I wrap the kid's sized towel around my torso. There is no way that I'm putting back on my running clothes.

I quickly trot down to my dorm room. I jiggle the door, realizing that it is locked, "Austin, baby let me in." I say in a seductive voice. Hey, don't judge me, I just released endorphins so I'm a little hyper. After about 5 seconds I use my seductive voice again imitating girls that come to our door at 2 o'clock in the morning, "Austin, I want you so much."

"Zach?" A girl that sounds like Cammie giggles behind me.

Shit. I turn around, "Oh hey Cammie, what are you doing here?" I open my arms to give her a hug. She looks at me awkwardly, "I'm hurt Cameron, really. It's not like you haven't hugged me in a towel before Cammie!"

She giggles again and hugs me. I love when she giggles. When she giggles I feel like things are back to how they were before and that she's still my best friend. Cammie hasn't really giggled this much around me since what happened between us. I guess I never really tried to make her laugh, I was always too wrapped up in the deeper feelings, but maybe the only way to heal the deep feelings of hatred is through little spurs of happiness that comes from making Cammie laugh.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask after the awkward silence.

"I'm here to work on a project with Austin. And some other guys."

"Bad idea Cammie, your going to have to do all the work." They were all really lazy.

She groans, "That's what Connor told me! And my professor. And my roommate."

"Where is Austin by the way?" I shift my towel.

"I don't know! He told me he was going to staples to get supplies but that was 3 hours ago."

"Want to go do something?"

"Zach, you're only in a towel..."

Just my luck. "We could just chill out here." I sit down against the door, "So how are you Cammie?"

"Good...except for the fact that I have the worst group for my first project in college."

I laugh. We sit in silence. "Would you rather eat 30 pounds of cheese or 15 pounds of pickles dipped in tabasco sauce?"

Cammie gives me a weird look.

"What? I'm hungry!" And for some reason that combination sounds delicious.

"I'd go for the cheese."

I nod. Cammie hates spicy food. And pickles. "I'd go for the pickles."

"That's disgusting." Cammie wrinkles her nose, "Would you rather get trapped on an elevator for 13 hours with no cell phone or get stranded on a deserted island for a week."

Images of kickin back on the island enter my head, "Island."

"Elevator."

"But that's boring!"

"You'd die on an island."

"I'm a man of the land. I wouldn't die!"

"Really? So if I dropped you off on a deserted island with NO FOOD, you'd be able to survive?"

"Shut up." I fake pout, "You ruined my day dream."

"It's called reality Zach."

"God," I look at my cellphone, "It's already been an hour. I'm cold. Cuddle with me Cammie?"

"Ew no!"

I scoot closer to her. She darts up. "I will blow my rape whistle!"

I burst out laughing, "You have a rape whistle?"

"Yeah! God where is Austin?" Cammie returns to her unfriendly ways.

"Have you called him?" I ask.

"Yeah, his phones off."

"What about the other guys?"

"I think there names were Brad and Riley."

I chuckle thinking about how wasted they were getting last night, "Good luck with that."

We sit in silence for another ten minutes.

"I miss you Zach," Cammie says quietly.

"I'm right here Cammie." I know exactly what she means.

"It's not the same though."

Her words make me frustrated, "Things aren't the same because you won't let them be. I've been working my ass off trying to prove to you that I'm a good friend but all you do is pull away. If you miss me so freaking much why don't you actually try in this? Because I am actually getting a little sick of being turned down from a girl who is supposed to be my best friend everytime I see her."

Cammie mouth drops, "Is that really-"

"Woah, what'd I walk in on Princess Ariel?" Austin says as he approaches.

"Just let me in to get some clothes." I just want to get out of here. I was so close with making a break through with Cammie, but then I had that outburst. I quickly change, "I'm going out. Later."

I close the door to our dorm as I walk out, hoping that I didn't close the door on Cammie and my friendship.

**Corny last sentence I know... This actually took me three hours to write. I just couldn't focus. But anyways I'd really appreciate some reviews! Boy oh Boy...what I would give to have Zachary Goode sitting in my dorm hall with only a towel.**


	8. There are way too many Gyms at USC

**Cammie's POV**

I try to focus on my project with Austin, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. Zach was right, he deserved better than for me to be so bitchy. The project was pretty easy, considering that it was just social studies and that all the answers were within the book. It would have been easier if Riley and Brad were working on it too, but instead Austin and I were stuck reading 10 Chapters on American History.

**Pros and Cons of Working on a Project Alone With an Extremely Cute Boy**

**Pros:**

**1. He smells absolutely amazing.**

**2. He's great eye candy for when your eyes get tired of staring at a text book. **

**3. You get the privilege of sitting in close proximity to the boy.**

**Cons:**

**1. The smell of his cologne is very distracting.**

**2. It's hard to go back to the ugly black and white page after looking at him.**

**3. You can't move very much because he sits very close to you.**

After about 3 hours of reading and paper writing, we decide to call it quits.

"Riley's actually pretty smart, I'm sure he'll finish this all up." Austin yawns.

"Well then where is he now?" I ask a little irritated.

He chuckles, "He's more of a party now, work later kind of guy."

"As long as he gets the work done..." I don't want to start off my year with an incomplete assignment.

"Don't worry about it!" Easier said than done, "Anyways, do you want to go get something to eat? All of this reading made me famished."

As tempted as I was, I couldn't ignore the guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach; I needed to make things right with Zach, "I can't. I actually need to go apologize to Zach for being such a lousy friend. Do you know where he'd be?"

Austin fakes hurt, "I'm heartbroken, ditching me for Goode?"

I fake a laugh. What is it with guys and fake emotions? Note to self: Ask Macey.

"He's probably in Connor's room, which is at the end of the hall."

"Okay, thanks Austin!" I hug him goodbye.

I make my way down the hall towards Connor's room. I knock on the door and take a deep breath. Connor answers the door.

"Hello Cameron." He say cooly. What's his deal?

"Hi Connor! Have you seen Zach?"

"Yeah, he was here 10 minutes ago. Why? Are you here to raise his hopes again and then smash them to the ground again?"

I clear my throat. He was right, but how did he know? "Can you please just tell me where he is?"

"He went to the gym."

"Okay thanks!" I spin on my heels and start to run down the hall. I continue to run until I realize that there are at least 10 gyms within walking distance from Zach's dorm. I decide to go to 24 hour fitness, the closet gym, first. No luck. Zach's not there. I almost give up after going to the fifth gym but I persevere because I know that I owe this to Zach. I look in all the gyms but I can't find him anywhere. I decide to go back to my dorm in frustration and defeat.

"Cammie?" A voice shouts behind me.

I turn around to see Zach standing in the middle of the crowded sidewalk looking sweaty with a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Zach!" I run up to him and hug him. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?"

"I've been at 24."

"That's the first place I looked!"

"O is that what you were doing there?" Zach chuckles, "Yeah I saw you there."

I punch him in the arm, "Why didn't you stop me?! I looked in 10 million gyms for you!"

"There's things called phones doofus. Why didn't you just call me?"

I am so stupid. That would have saved me so much time. "Shut up. Let's hang out okay? It's the least you can do after making me run all over town looking for you."

"Alright Gallagher Girl. What's on the agenda?" He drapes his sweat arm over my shoulders. But I don't care. I missed Zach.

"Whatever you want Zach."

"Whatever I want?" He smirks.


	9. The Spins

**I really want to use this chapter for both my stories, but that would be crappy writing. Unless of course, you guys would be ok with that, because honestly I feel like this would go great with both stories.**

"Anything?" Zach asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I'm going to regret this.

"Well I mean within reason." I practically see the disappointment in Zach's eyes as he probably factored out sky diving or swimming with sharks.

"You know what Cammie? I just want to hang out with you."

Really? I feel like he's just being sarcastic, "This isn't just some bull?"

"Maybe a little bit of bull...but it comes from my heart."

I punch him in the arm, "Seriously what do you want to do?"

"There's a carnival down the street." Zach proposed after being in deep thought.

Zach and I practically sprinted to the carnival. Well, I sprinted dragging Zach behind me. I felt so free, I couldn't be contained. I never experienced a carnival before. I drop Zach's hand as we approach the entrance of the carnival, overwhelmed with the majestic view of excitement in the carnival. Little girls with their dads babble on about how they want to to win a pink pony and couples holding hands stroll into the entrance.

Zach chuckles, "You look like a little kid on Christmas."

I smile and compose myself, "I've never been to a carnival." Or anywhere for that matter.

"Well it's your lucky day, because I, Zachary Goode, have had a fair share of carnival experiences." He grabs my hand and leads me through the entrance.

"Let's go on the GoKarts!" I tell myself to mentally compose myself as I force myself into a walk.

"Race you there!" Zach takes off running. I run after him, but he still beats me to the line. He smirks, "I beat you, Gallagher Girl."

"Yeah...well I'm gonna beat you in GoKarting."

He steps closer to me, "Is that a challenge, Cameron?"

"I believe it was, Zachary."

"Bring it on Morgan."

We make our way to the GoKarts and the attendant let's us go. I start off behind Zach, but on a corner Zach swerves to the left, so I take the inner lane only to be met with being slammed into the bumper of the wall.

"ZACH!" I screech as I slam on my breaks.

"All is fair in love and war, Gallagher Girl." He shouts over his shoulder.

It was on. I catch up to Zach and slam my kart into his, making him spin into the wall. I speed ahead of him and after a couple rounds of doing this, the ride attendant comes over and kicks us off.

"You ruined my carnival experience!" I smack Zach. It was embarassing to be kicked off of the GoKarts.

"Soar loser." Zach chuckles.

I'm too distracted by the teacups to argue with him. "Let's go on the teacups!"

"Cammie, that ride is for little kids." Zach points out as I realize that the teacups are dwarf sized.

I feel my face deflate.

"But when has that ever stopped us?" Zach starts walking towards the ride. He had a point. As I get on the ride and sit in the teacup-which seemed as if it was original size- Zach squeezes in with me.

"There's no room in here!" I groan as Zach's foot kicks my shin. After a lot of movement and many bruises later, we finally are able to sit properly. The ride starts up.

Zach and I start to spin the teacup like maniacs. After about a minute of pure spinning, the teacup starts spinning uncontrollably. That didn't stop me, I just kept spinning, despite the nauseous feeling in my stomach. It was so much fun! Zach's laughter turns into moans.

"Cammie! This is going to fast!"

I spin faster.

"CAMMIE!" Zach clutches onto the sides.

I keep going this was too fun. Spinning never killed anyone.

"CAMMIE!"

The ride stops. Zach stumbles out, "I can't even see." He clutches to the fence, "I hate you."

I laugh. "Hey do you want to go get some fried twinkies?"

Zach bolts up, "Let's go!" Well that was a quick recovery.

After eating everything known to man kind, and riding every ride in the park three times Zach and I decide to head home. It was the best night I had in a long time, mostly because I knew Zach and I were back to the way we used to be.

**This was based loosely off of my experience yesterday at a carnival, except it was with a stranger and we never actually talked. It made my day because that stuff NEVER happens to me, so you never know, it could happen to you. Sorry, I had to brag to someone about it. Review!**


End file.
